


Friendly Advice

by Galaxa13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxa13/pseuds/Galaxa13
Summary: Alistair has a crush on Ms. Brosca. Zevran decides to let him in on some important knowledge before the poor guy makes a fool of himself.





	Friendly Advice

They were back at camp. Wynne carefully stirring a pot for what would be their dinner, Morrigan off doing Maker knows what in the corner she had staked out for herself, Sten methodically sharpening a great sword, it was a moment to wind down after they had trekked halfway across Thedas. Alistair found himself doing what had become more and more of a habit, watching his fellow Warden. At first he tried to tell himself it was only because he was worried about her, if something happened to her then he'd be the only Grey Warden left. That was a poor excuse when he hardly was watching for any danger. No he was too entranced by _her_. It didn't matter that she was dwarf, he thought she was beautiful. The way the muscles in her arms moved under her leather armor, the way her dark hair caught the light. Her laugh was so warm and bright it made him forget all about the Blight for a moment. He couldn't stop the happy sigh as he watched her across the camp. She was playing fetch with her dog. The thing looked like it could knock her to the ground every time it came running back with the stick, but Alistair knew she could handle herself against it. It also helped that the darn mutt was as gentle a rabbit with her (and only her). 

"I do hate to interrupt, but if I might have a moment of your time?"

Alistair quickly snapped to attention and looked over at Zevran standing next to him.

"Maker! I didn't see you walk up!"

"Normally I would attribute that to my cunning assassin skills, but I will admit that you were so distracted I believe Oghren would have surprised you," Zevran said as he sat down next to Alistair. "I think you would do well to make you affections less obvious."

Alistair could feel his cheeks blushing as he stammered out, "I, uh, don't know what you mean."

"Come now, there's no need to lie. I am very well versed in the matters of love."

"I'm sure any feelings I might have aren't ones you're familiar with." Alistair said with a roll of his eyes.

Zevran put on an expression of mock pain and held a hand to his chest while saying, "You wound me, my good man! I know of more than just matters of the flesh. There was a time I too had some special in my heart. Alas, that story is not a happy one and the same, I fear, will be your case."

"Excuse me?" Alistair asked with a blink. Zevran sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I have come to talk to you to save you from yourself." the elf said with a solemn nod.

". . . What _are_ you talking about?"

"Alistair, would you ever consider sleeping with a man?"

"Woah!" Alistair exclaimed as he quickly removed himself from Zevran's grasp. "I am _not_ sleeping with you!"

Zevran rolled his eyes and said, "That wasn't what I meant, though I would not turn it down if you ever offered. No, what I meant was in general. Would you sleep with another man?"

"No. I really don't understand why you're asking me such things." Alistair said, growing red in embarrassment again.

"Well," Zevran said, once more snaking his arm around Alsitair's shoulders and pointing at the game of fetch being played, " _she_ can't imagine sleeping with a man either."

Alistair watched as the dog and dwarf traded affections before the stick was thrown once more. Then he glanced at Zevran. He was feeling extremely uncomfortable and confused. He slowly pushed the elf away as he made the same face Morrigan made whenever she found an animal carcass left in her pack.

"I honestly have no idea what you're going on about. I've heard her and Leliana talk about sex before, she isn't-" Alistair suddenly stopped talking as he watched Zevran cross his arms and give him a _look_. The gears slowly began to turn in the former templar's head and realization dawned on him. "Oh. . . _Oh_ Maker."

"And there we go!" Zevran said with an easy smile as he spread his hand out in front of him. He gave Alistair's arm a pat and then rose to his feet. As he walked off Alistair could only put his head in his hands. This whole time he had thought that. . . but she had. . . This certainly put a lot of things in a new perspective for him. He also now couldn't get the image of his fellow Warden and Leliana spending some "alone time" together out of his head. He probably was going to be apologizing to the Maker later that evening when he was in his private tent as much as he hated to admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing something where Alistair was warned of the Warden's gayness before he decided to confess because it ripped my heart out when I had to turn him down in my game because I was in lesbians with Leliana. Sweet boy Alistair, she just wanted to be friends!


End file.
